


Second Confrontation with Dad

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Town Loves Derek, but not so much Stiles, talking with Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets home his Dad is still awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Confrontation with Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry! I got this written yesterday but not edited and really wanted to do a read over at least before I posted. Here you go, a little belated! Also, the interview I had has landed me a job! I plan on continuing to post once a week even when I'm working, but I might end up on a different schedule than every Friday so please bear with me. My orientation is March 25th, so you'll get another chapter next Friday for sure. :D

By the time Stiles was walking into his house he was exhausted but fairly pleased with how the end of the night had shaped up. He hadn’t expected his father to still be awake, and he certainly hadn’t expected him to wave Stiles over to the living room couch.

“Have a seat,” he said, and Stiles didn’t think there was a single way to avoid his father and slip up to his room for some privacy. With a shrug he walked over and had a seat, putting his leftovers on the coffee table.

“Hey Dad,” he said, leaning back and relaxing into the well worn cushions.

“So,” he took a sip of the water he had in a glass and looked Stiles up and down. For a moment, Stiles wondered what his father would think of the rumpled clothes and his flushed face. He’d been making out with Derek for a while and it had been awesome. Stiles was so relaxed right now and he just wanted to go to his room, jerk off and go to sleep. “How’d it go?” his father finished.

“Fine.” Stiles wanted this conversation to be over already but he didn’t think his father was going to be so easily talked down. “The beginning of the date seemed like it might be a bit of a disaster, but the end wasn’t bad.”

“I’m surprised you have leftovers,” his dad said with a nod at the box.

“That was…” Stiles looked at the box and all the irritation he’d had earlier rushed up and through him. “That was because the waitress was being a total and complete bitch!” he snapped, tossing his hands up in the air. “I mean, I have no idea what her problem was, unless it was simply that I was dating Derek, but that didn’t mean she had to mess up my order twice! Then there were the people in the other booth acting like I was some sort of evil creature for “convincing” Derek that he should go out with me.” Stiles couldn’t stand it anymore, he stood up and started pacing around the room. The whole town was pissing him off and he’d been trying to keep it filed away because he had so many other things to worry about but it was nearly impossible to do now that he’d started talking.

“I’m so sick of this too. Like, Derek is an adult, right? Can’t he take care of himself?” he glanced at his father who nodded once at him, took another sip of water, and let Stiles continue ranting. “So why am *I* the bad guy in this relationship? This was the first date but I’m threatened by a woman at the gas station, the waitress and at least one cook hates me and all these middle aged people bad mouth me everywhere I go! I might not be the nicest person, but I certainly don’t deserve all the crap I’m getting right now. Plus, really? Derek? Like, of all the people you could be pissed at me manipulating, they’re all over Derek Hale? Tall, dark and stoic? Do they really know him? Do they have any idea what he does, who he is? I think I know him better than all of these ladies combined and I’m so sick of hearing about how he’s such a “sweet young man” and how I’m a “manipulative boy” and other things!” He threw his hands up in the air and took several deep breaths trying to calm his heart, which had started pounding at some point during his ranting. His… oh crap.

Stiles looked over at his father with a frown and he felt his fingers start twitching at the edges of his shirt as he realized everything he’d said. Was he going to be in trouble or was his father just going to pretend he hadn’t said all of that?

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then his father put the glass of water down on the coffee table. “Sounds like I have a few citizens to arrest for slander,” he said evenly and Stiles felt the air leave his lungs in relief. His father wasn’t angry with *him*. That was good.

“Don’t be silly Dad,” he said with a wave of his hand. “If you did that, the jail cells would be full.”

“That many?” he asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“What can I do?” Stiles asked, and for a moment he really wondered that. “Dad,” he said with a deep breath. “What can I do?”

“Sounds like you’re stuck in a bad place right now. Tell me honestly kid, do you care enough about Derek to fight for this relationship?” Stiles stared at his father for a few minutes, then nodded. He loved being around Derek, he loved spending time with him, and the more time he spent with Derek the more time he wanted. Even now all he wanted was to go to his room and think about Derek, although if Derek just happened to be up there that’d be better.

“Then you have to stand up for yourself. Don’t let them get the better of you, don’t let their words dig into your head and sit there telling you you aren’t good enough for him. Derek chose *you* to date, not a single one of them, so that means you’re ahead of the game, right?” Stiles nodded and took another deep breath, his heart evening out to a steady beat.

“Yeah. He chose me, and I really, Dad I really like him. You know?” Stiles bit his lip and frowned at his father.

“I’m getting that,” his dad said, standing and coming over to him. He put his hands on Stiles’ arms and gave him a smile. “Give me names now Stiles, because I won’t be having people mess around with my kid.” Now his father’s eyes were dark and hard and Stiles laughed at him.

“Dad,” he protested, shaking his head. He had to steer his father away from that line of thinking before his father did something he’d regret later on. “No. I’m not giving you names. It’s just people being stupid, don’t worry about it.”

“Stiles,” his father said warningly and Stiles moved out of his father’s grasp, wincing slightly as his father’s fingers clenched for a moment on the faded bruises on Stiles’ arm.

“You’re not going to use your position as Sheriff to make people pay for messing with me. How am I supposed to learn how to defend myself if you do that?” he asked, but now his father’s gaze was traveling to his arm.

“What’s this?” he asked, pushing Stiles’ sleeve up.

“Dad,” Stiles complained, but he wasn’t quick enough to get away before his father saw the bruises. Damn, he’d kept them covered and secret for days, but in one night all the hard work he’d done went right out the window.

“What’s this?” his father snapped. “Did Derek -” but Stiles gasped and shook his head.

“Of course not Dad, this was… someone else. Just a crazy lady, nothing to worry about. Look, the night was fine, the end was great, and now I’m going to bed, okay?” Stiles said quickly, finally able to slip out of his father’s hands and grab his leftovers, walking towards the fridge.

“Stiles, what happened? Who hurt you?” his father asked, following him. “That’s assault.”

“It’s nothing, geeze.” He put the container in the fridge and headed up the stairs. “Night Dad, see you in the morning.”

“If you think you can run away from this conversation,” his father began.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time and rushed over to his bedroom. “Night!” he called, and he heard his father just before the door closed.

“You’re gravely mistaken!”

Shit. Stiles leaned against the closed door and shook his head. Now his father knew, Derek knew, and he wasn’t sure what to do about all of it. Well, he really wanted to masturbate and he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be able to sleep if he didn’t, so he locked his door and started stripping down. He’d talk to Scott tomorrow and maybe straighten some things out in his mind then. Now, he had memories of Derek’s hands, his lips and his unbelievable chest to keep him entertained.


End file.
